I'm tougher than you
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Balthazar and Gabriel meet each other after a very long time and of course they start bickering. Until Balthazar comes up with a great idea to find out who is the stronger angel... (TickleFic!)


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>___

_And another prompt is finished  
>This is for another friend from DA.<br>Thank you very much for the cute idea my dear and i hope you'll like the result :3.  
>That's my first fanfic with Balthazar involved<em>

_Warning: It's a tickle-fic___

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english .<em>

_Hope you like it and by that way i have seen that i got some problems with my other fanfics.  
>Sometimes it looks like the sentences are squeezed together. I have no idea how to get rid of that problem.<br>If this should happen here as well then i am so very sorry ^^;. _

**_I'm tougher than_** **_you_**

It has been a long time since Balthazar and Gabriel had seen each other.

And of course they had to start bickering after just ten minutes of talking.

"Oh yeah? Is that so Gabriel? You may be an archangel, but I once led a Legion of angels into the war!"

"Pfft, please. I am way older than you Balthazar. I have seen so much worse than you can even imagine. Wanna bet I am tougher than you? And YOU led a Legion of angels into war? Don't make me laugh!"

"Oh yeah? Do you want me to prove that?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and growled like a hungry wolf.

"If you have the courage to mess with me..."

"I am not afraid of you!"

"You should be afraid of me. I could defeat you with just a single finger of mine!"

"Show off!"

And in the next moment a loud shriek pierced through the air and Balthazar jumped, quickly wrapping his arms around his sides and he took a few steps backwards, away from Gabriel who was grinning broadly now.

"See? I told you: Just a single finger of mine and you are defeated."

"I am not! You…you just startled me, that's all."

"Oh yeah?"

And Balthazar shrieked again when Gabriel had poked him into his ribs.

"What is wrong Balthy? Are we a little bit ticklish?"

The younger angel blushed and turned his head away.

"No I am not! Don't be ridiculous!"

"I am not ridiculous. You're being ridiculous. You sound like a girl when I do this."

"AH! Hey! Will you stop that?!"

"Stop what? That?"

"Ack! Y-Yes! Stop it! STOP!"

Gabriel just grinned at him and kept poking him in his sides and ribs until Balthazar was giggling and squirming around.

"Not ticklish huh? You little lair."

Balthazar just kept giggling and he backed away, but Gabriel followed him and soon the younger angel could feel the bed behind his legs and just seconds later he lay on his back, the archangel sitting next to him and digging his fingers into his sides.

Balthazar was full on laughing and squirming around now, trying to grab those mean hands, to push the older angel away from him, but he couldn't. The tickling weakened him and it had been way too long since someone had tickled him…

"Look at yourself Balthy. And you are telling me you once led a legion of angels into the war? Yeah right! I just need to tickle you and you are done for it!"

"I-I am nohohot!"

"Yes you are~."

"AHHH! NO! Stop it hahahah!"

"Stop what? You mean that?"

A poke to his side.

"Or…that?"

And Balthazar squealed like a little girl when Gabriel found the sweet spot behind his ears.

Soon the archangel was laughing along with him. His amused laughter got louder when Balthazar finally fought back, digging his own fingers into his sides.

Quickly Gabriel grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, glaring at him.

The younger angel was panting heavily, but a knowingly grin spread across his face.

"I know you are ticklish too Gabe…"

"Yeah? At least I am not as ticklish as you are."

"No?"

"No!"

"Prove it! I bet I can take more than you!"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"What? Is the big, bad archangel Gabriel afraid of a few little tickles?"

"No I am not!"

Gabriel let go of his hands and sat next to him.

Balthazar sat up again and turned his head to look at the older angel, still with an evil grin on his face.

"How about a little challenge brother? Let us find out who can keep from laughing the longest."

"Oh please Balthazar. How old are you?"

"Hey, should I remind you that it was _you _who started this?"

Gabriel sighed.

"Fine, fine. How do you want to do that?"

Balthazar's grin widened and without a warning he dug his fingers into Gabriel sides.

The archangel squealed with surprise and quickly pressed his lips together to keep himself from laughing out loud. Out of instinct his own fingers dashed forward, pressing into Balthazar's ribs and starting to tickle him as well. And just like him the younger angel jumped and squealed and pressed his lips together.

Both angels looked each other in the eyes now, their lips started to twitch upwards.

First it was just a smile which quickly turned into a broad and silly grin.

But neither Gabriel nor Balthazar let one single sound pour over their lips.

That was before the younger angel decided to looks for other spots to tickle.

Balthazar's grin widened when he saw how red Gabriel's face got when he spidered his fingers up and down his sides, poking at his ribs and kneading the sides of his stomach.

But Gabriel didn't stay inactive.

He sent his own hands on tour, looking for the weak spot of his opponent.

All the while he tried to hold back the laughter that was about to pour out of his lips.

Especially when Balthazar started to squeeze at his legs and traveled further downwards.

Gabe quickly shoved his hands underneath the other angels arms and grinned triumphantly when his opponent let out a honest to God squeal and clamped his arms down, only trapping his fingers which kept wiggling around underneath his arms.

"N-no…"

Balthazar gritted his teeth and threw his head back, face as red as a cherry and he was grinning from ear to ear now and quickly his own hands lost contact with Gabriel's legs.

The archangel grinned evilly now, knowing the other would break any second and that he has won if he did so.

But what he did not expect was when Balthazar again fought back and seconds later he felt wiggling fingers underneath his left foot. The moment nails starting scratching his socked covered sole all hope was lost and Gabriel's mouth opened, only to let loose the laughter he had desperately tried to hold back.

He quickly pulled back his arms, only trying to grab Balthazar's hands which had started to tickle both of his feet now. But the younger angel was too quick for him and the more the archangel laughed, the weaker he got and only moments later he fell back onto his back, kicking his legs out when the other angel tried to grab his ankles.

"Feet then eh? I think I have found your tickle spot Gabe. Oh and you lost by that way."

Balthazar grinned when Gabe let out a loud shriek when he managed to take one of his feet in a headlock, taking off his sock and running his nails up and down the surprisingly soft sole.

"Not so tough now, aren't you mister badass archangel?"

"Sh-shuhuhut uhuhup!" the archangel laughed and he kicked with his free foot, but Balthazar just laughed when he got lightly kicked in the back.

"So rude. I think I need to teach you some manners…"

"AHHH! No! NOHOHO! NOT THERE! P-PLEAHAHAHASE!"

Gabriel rolled around on the bed, pounding his fists against the mattress and he laughed so hard that soon the first few tears appeared in his eyes.

His friend just grinned and kept pinching his toes, wiggling his fingers in between them or just poking teasingly up and down his sole until the archangel was reduced to a shrieking, laughing mess, unable to even fight back.

"What is wrong Gabe? Is this too much for you? Are your feet way too ticklish for that?"

The Trickster only nodded his head and his laughter went silent when Balthazar raked his nails up and down the slightly pink sole.

"Ohhh too bad for you…"

Gabriel was sure he was in hell right now!

The way Balthazar's blunt nails scratched over his ticklish skin drove him insane with laughter and tears streamed down his bright red cheeks. His body twitched when one ticklish wave after the other rushed through his body.

But even when it tickled like hell, this was kind of fun.

Of course he would never admit that out loud, but inwardly it was a lot of fun.

It felt good to laugh and fool around with a long lost friend like Balthazar was and he was sure the other angel felt like that as well.

But it was now getting to the point when it was too much for him to handle and he rolled onto his side, one hand grabbing for Balthazar's shirt, signalizing him that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Awww give up already?"

Frantic nodding was the only response the younger angel got and he laughed in amusement and with one last pinch to his smallest toe (which made Gabriel shriek loudly and adorably) he let go of him and sat next to him.

Even if he was a powerful archangel, but it took him almost one whole minute to calm down and stop giggling. His foot tingled with the aftershock tickles and his belly muscles hurt from laughing way too long and too much. But he still thought it was a lot of fun and when he had recovered from this mean but fun tickle attack he glared playfully at Balthazar and before the young angel knew what happened, he was the one who lay on his back, laughing his little angel heart out when Gabriel had pinned him down and teasing the weak spot behind his ears.

Balthazar tried desperately to push him away, grab his hands, anything to make him stop, but Gabriel was too quick for him and he started to run his wiggling fingers all over his tickle spots. His sides, his ribs, his belly, hell everywhere!

But every time Balthazar opened his eyes, Gabriel could see the mirth sparkling in them and he felt how his lips twitched upwards into a gentle smile, then into a grin when his victim let out a loud scream when he found the sweet spot behind his ribcage.

And he was sure: This would be a long day.

A long day filled with a lot of giggling and laughing and just having a good time with a long, lost friend…

**_The End_**


End file.
